


listen close, our heartbeats

by rainintheplain (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, almost-plotless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rainintheplain
Summary: Ketika Jungwoo sendirian, Jaehyun selalu menyusup dalam kehidupannya, selembut aliran sungai yang tenang. Faktanya, Jaehyun selaluada. Tanpa disadari.





	listen close, our heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini.

** _but, stay still; let me tell you._ **   
** _ your existence is priceless._ **   
** _ seeping like riverflow,_ **   
** _ right here, always there._ **

“Jaehyun-hyung.”

Jungwoo selalu membuka pintu rumahnya untuk siapa saja. Teman lama, teman baru, teman akrab. Mama juga mempersilakan siapa saja untuk datang. Pintu kamarnya pun begitu. Jungwoo mempersilakan siapa saja melewatinya. Terutama di masa cuti panjangnya ini.

Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang selalu melaluinya. Di antara semua orang yang pasti (mungkin) peduli padanya, Jaehyun selalu melewati pintu itu.

“Kau datang lagi.”

Jaehyun meletakkan kantong belanjanya di atas meja Jungwoo. Sudah kosong sejak ia meninggalkannya untuk pindah ke dorm. Mama membantunya tetap bersih, meski Jungwoo tak memintanya.

Pria itu duduk dengan santainya di atas sebuah kursi, seperti ini ruang miliknya sendiri. Dia mengambil sebuah apel. Jungwoo mematikan _mode gaming_, menyelipkan ponselnya di balik bantal. Rambutnya mencuat sebelah, seperti tanduk.

“Bagaimana?”

Jungwoo mencapai kantong belanja tersebut. Menemukan sekotak susu. Ia ingin meminumnya sekarang untuk menghargai Jaehyun, tetapi hatinya bilang tidak. Ia hanya menggenggam benda itu lama-lama di tangan kanan, dan tangan kirinya pun mengambil apel yang sama dengan Jaehyun. Namun, ia meletakkannya kembali ke dalam plastik. Ia masih punya banyak waktu. “Masih. Kadang-kadang. Tapi aku sudah lebih baik.” Ia mengerjap agak cepat. “Jaehyun-hyung tidak perlu sering-sering ke sini.”

“Di saat-saat seperti ini, kau butuh teman.”

“Aku tidak sendirian.” Jungwoo tersenyum nyengir.

“Gim bukan teman.” Jaehyun menyeringai tipis.

“Teman-teman yang lain, bagaimana?” Jungwoo kembali duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

“Baik. Yuta-hyung masih di Osaka. Donghyuk baru saja kembali dari jalan-jalan bersama adik-adik kita.”

Jungwoo mengangguk-angguk. “Aku jadi kangen Jeno, omong-omong.”

Jaehyun terkekeh. Sesaat kemudian, suasana menjadi kosong. Jungwoo menekuri lantai lama-lama. Jungwoo bisa mendengar suara napasnya sendiri. Merasakan tatapan Jaehyun padanya. Mendengar anak-anak di jalanan bawah sana berlarian. Mengetahui bahwa ada tujuh burung yang sedang bercengkerama di tepian atap kamarnya. Ia merasakan semuanya begitu saja.

“Serangannya masih sama parahnya?”

Jungwoo mengamati jari-jarinya. “Berkurang. Tanganku tidak lagi tiba-tiba dingin.”

Jaehyun berdiri. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jungwoo. Jungwoo selalu merasa mungil, mengecil dua kali lipatnya setiap kali Jaehyun seperti ini. Tangan Jaehyun terasa lebih besar. Lebih besar dari masalah-masalahnya. Dari ketakutan Jungwoo. Dari semestanya.

“Panggil saja kapan pun kau perlu.”

“Aku sudah baik-baik saja.”

“Kau tidak tahu besok.” Jaehyun menggenggam bahunya.

* * *

_ **and let me tell you again,  
nothing feels like your breath in the same room with mine.** _

Jaehyun selalu menyusup seperti sungai yang mengalir.

Tenang, menghanyutkan. Menyelinap di antara batu-batu tajam, sumber kehidupan.

Jungwoo bermimpi melihatnya berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput. Menyapanya, mengajaknya bernyanyi dengan gitar. Menghanyutkan. Jungwoo meninggalkan masa-masa terburuknya.

Jungwoo panik ketika tiba-tiba saja ia berada di tengah kota, kehilangan Jaehyun. Ia terbangun dengan tangan yang dingin, dua jam setelah Jaehyun pulang.

Ponsel Jungwoo masih terselip di bawah bantal. Nyaris jatuh dari tempat tidur, berdering keras.

“Jaehyun-hyung.” Ia menggenggam tangannya. Membukanya. Menggenggamnya lagi. Masih dingin. Suaranya yang bergetar pasti terdengar oleh Jaehyun.

“Tarik napas dalam-dalam.”

Jungwoo melakukannya sesuai keinginan Jaehyun.

“Pikirkan hal menyenangkan. Vancouver. Paris. London. Ukraina. Mana pun.”

Jaehyun bukan cuma sungai yang mengalir. Jika ini sebuah dunia yang berbeda, Jaehyun adalah jangkarnya.

“Kenapa Jaehyun-hyung meneleponku?”

“Dompetku ketinggalan di dalam kantong belanja tadi. Kau tidur? Mimpi buruk?”

Jungwoo langsung menghampiri kantong yang tak bergeser dari tempat semula Jaehyun meletakkannya. “Ada, hyung. Perlu kuantarkan?”

“Tidak usah. Aku sedang ke sana.” Hela sebentar. “Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.”

Jungwoo tidak bisa bersembunyi. “Iya.”

“Oke. Aku ke sana.” 

* * *

** _but even we are together,_ **   
** _ i always think of myself._ **   
** _ am i worth?_ **   
** _ am i good?_ **   
** _ is it better for you not to have me?_ **

Jungwoo sudah menjadi tenang ketika Jaehyun datang untuk kedua kalinya.

Jaehyun masih menganggapnya berpura-pura.

“Sungguh, Jaehyun-hyung.”

“Jungwoo-ah, tolong jangan berbohong.”

“Tidak.”

Senyap. Jaehyun menatapnya seakan-akan mencoba menggali kebenaran. Jungwoo mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

“Kau bermimpi buruk.”

“Ya.” Jungwoo mengangguk. “Tapi, hyung, berhenti membuatku terlihat sangat ringkih. Aku bisa melakukan separuhnya karena diriku sendiri.”

Jungwoo melihat Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya pula. Ada hal yang membuat mereka tidak sama-sama mengarahkan kepalan tangan itu pada satu sama lain. Bagi Jungwoo, hal itu tak terjelaskan, tetapi mereka sama-sama memahaminya.

Jaehyun berbalik.

“Hyung, jika kau menginginkan hal sebaliknya, _panggil saja kapan pun kau perlu_.”

Jaehyun tidak menoleh lagi. Dia cuma berhenti di ambang pintu sebentar, “Sampai nanti, Jungwoo-ah.” 

* * *

** _sometimes, it’s just too hard to breathe;_ **   
** _ but later,_ **   
** _ i do understand_ **   
** _ we can do it because we are on our own rhythm._ **

Jungwoo mengatai dirinya sok berani.

Pukul sebelas malam, rumahnya kosong, dan yang ia punya di tangannya hanya ponsel dengan layar menampilkan kontak Jaehyun.

“Ada telepon dari nomor-nomor tidak dikenal. Berkali-kali, hyung.”

“Lihat dari jendelamu.”

“... Tidak ada siapa-siapa.”

“Tunggu aku.”

Jungwoo menggelung dirinya di sudut tempat tidur, menempel pada tembok. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, seperti yang selalu diulang-ulang Jaehyun padanya. Ia baik-baik saja dalam beberapa saat, mulai berpikir bahwa hidupnya sekarang memang sudah lebih baik. Ia sudah bisa menanganinya sedikit-sedikit. Keberaniannya untuk melawan kepanikan terus terkumpul, meninggi, dan ia mulai percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin pula karena suara Jaehyun.

Di kamarnya, Jaehyun membawakan tiga kaleng minuman. Dua, dibagi. Satu sisanya untuk siapa saja yang berhasil menghabiskan lebih dahulu.

Jungwoo ingin tetap memelihara suasana menjadi baik-baik saja. “Hyung.”

Jaehyun sudah menghabiskan satu kaleng. “Ya.”

“Johnny-hyung mengirimiku ini.” Ia memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. “Apa maksudnya?”

**_men are allowed to have subtle feelings. _**

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. “Jawab aku. Menurutmu, bolehkah pria punya perasaan yang halus?”

“Kenapa kau bertanya balik?”

“Jawab saja.”

Jungwoo sedikit ragu, ia membisikkan jawabannya pelan-pelan. “Ya ... tentu saja. Tentu saja boleh. Harus. Kita harus begitu agar bisa lebih berempati pada orang lain ....”

“Johnny-hyung juga berpikir begitu.”

Jungwoo mengerjap sekali, dua kali. “Oh.”

“Jadi, bagaimana, Jungwoo-ah?”

Jungwoo mengangguk. Bukan jawaban yang sesuai, tetapi ia tahu Jaehyun mengerti. 

* * *

** _hello, it’s been always sunrise in me_ **   
** _ how do you do?_ **   
** _ perhaps, if it is raining,_ **   
** _ i could offer you a coat._ **   
** _ or, shelter._ **   
** _ when i’m strong enough._ **

Jaehyun datang tanpa diundang, sering sekali seperti itu. Kadang isi ruangan hanya keheningan, Jungwoo bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri, dan _merasakan_ detak jantung Jaehyun; napasnya, laranya.

“Aku sekarang takut.”

Jungwoo diam mendengarkan. Ia begitu menunggu pergantian peran seperti ini. Tangannya tidak dingin, detak jantungnya normal, pikirannya mengalir tenang, angin berembus sejuk di sungai pikirannya.

“Orang-orang pikir aku sempurna. Atau, dekat sekali dengan itu. Aku mulai merasa harus memenuhi syarat itu.”

Jungwoo menatap Jaehyun dalam-dalam. “Kau ingin pengakuan mereka, hyung.”

Kening Jaehyun berkerut. “Apa?”

“Kau ingin mereka tetap mengakui itu. Jadi kau terus berusaha memenuhinya.”

Bibir Jaehyun terkatup rapat.

“Kau tidak perlu pengakuan siapa-siapa. Kau Jung Jaehyun yang baik. Jung Yoonoh yang berharga. Hiduplah dengan caramu sendiri, hyung.”

“Jungwoo-ah—”

“Berhenti melihat dirimu dari sisi orang lain dulu. Untuk sementara.” Jungwoo menghela napas. “Jangan takut, hyung. Jangan panik. Keberadaanmu takkan hilang meski orang-orang tak lagi mengakuimu sempurna.” Jungwoo dapat menegakkan kepalanya dengan kokoh. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa seperti tebing tinggi. Keberadaa Jaehyun memang mengalir seperti sungai yang tenang, sementara ia, sesekali ia ingin merasa sekuat _ini_.

“Jangan panik seperti aku, hyung.”

Detak jantung. _Satu, dua. Tiga. _Jungwoo menghitungnya.

“Kita punya satu sama lain. Tenang saja. Jangan panik.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: gOooOoOOsshhh this is my first platonic nct story??? rasanya sempet takut dan kayak apa begitu di beberapa bagian but yes, i eventually let my words play themselves. pouring like rain. yang penting; ekspresi seni. ha? ha.


End file.
